


Ojos Rojos

by ulmo80



Series: Historias Grises [5]
Category: My Crazy Ramblings
Genre: Medical Procedures, Medical School, Medicine, One Shot, Rats & Mice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80
Summary: Hasta el momento había sido un día normal; otro más, interminable y tedioso, sin nada que lo diferenciase de los anteriores, con la notable excepción de la rata blanca.





	Ojos Rojos

Hasta el momento había sido un día normal; otro más, interminable y tedioso, sin nada que lo diferenciase de los anteriores, con la notable excepción de la rata blanca. Yacía inmóvil, panza arriba, sobre una bandeja de acero inoxidable, ubicada en el centro del escritorio del profesor. A su lado estaba dispuesto un vaso de precipitado sobre un soporte universal, lleno con un líquido incoloro, de seguro solución salina, además de otra bandeja en donde había jeringas, algodón, una gradilla en la que descansaban tubos de ensayo, frascos pequeños etiquetados e instrumentos quirúrgicos. El mueble estaba colocado, de manera estratégica sin lugar a dudas, en el medio del recinto, para maximizar la atención de los alumnos.

" _Por fin voy a ver algo interesante_ ", se dijo. Al menos eso esperaba.

Al inicio de su segundo año en la escuela de medicina, el departamento de fisiología había dividido al grupo de estudiantes en secciones de diez integrantes. La idea era "maximizar la experiencia" de conocer el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, con la peculiaridad de hacerlo en períodos de un mes de duración por sistema, tres clases semanales de cuatro horas seguidas, cada una. Para decepción de la joven, quien deseaba ante todo aprender, esta asimilación atropellada de conocimientos, sumada a la casi nula capacidad didáctica de los profesores, resultó nada llamativa ni estimulante.

Por ejemplo, el doctor encargado del sistema nervioso, un neurólogo de renombre, se limitó a mostrar diapositivas y hablar. Dictaba las clases en un salón de reducidas dimensiones, adjunto a su oficina; además de oscuro como boca de lobo, estaba siempre a una temperatura tan baja que haría palidecer a un congelador. La mezcla de oscuridad y frío, sazonada con la suave voz del profesor —no había manera de negarlo, el hombre poseía una de esas voces que derriten—, le provocaba somnolencia. La única media hora destacable de ese mes fue cuando, para explicar la rapidez del impulso nervioso, el profesor hizo que su asistente colocara electrodos en las patas de una cucaracha.

Quien debía instruirlos sobre el funcionamiento del sistema respiratorio, un médico extranjero, utilizaba una guía de su autoría de adquisición obligatoria, redactada de tal forma que no había manera de entender la materia. La confusión al finalizar el período era mayúscula, al punto que nadie supo si las respuestas dadas en las dos evaluaciones realizadas contestaban a lo preguntado.

El estudio del sistema digestivo no se estaba diferenciando mucho de sus predecesores. Las clases las impartía un anciano doctor quien, según los chismes de pasillo, estaba jubilado desde hacía más de una década, pero igual continuaba en su labor académica pues no le encontraban sustituto. Un alumno llegó a ver de cerca su identificación y aseguraba que su número de cédula hacía parecer joven a su abuelo.

La rata blanca, era un paso adelante. Durante la última clase, habían estudiado el funcionamiento del intestino delgado. La joven imaginó que por allí irían los tiros y el anciano médico utilizaría al animalito para llevar la teoría a la práctica.

Tiempo atrás había interactuado con roedores. La primera vez, cuando tenía unos once años. Un par de ratoncillos tuvieron la mala idea de hacer su nido dentro de un órgano, regalo de un familiar músico, y habían empezado a comerse los componentes electrónicos, circunstancia que provocó daños en el instrumento; si bien era bastante viejo, aún tenía buen sonido. Su madre quiso poner fin a esto, de modo que, mientras la niña sostenía a cierta distancia un haragán, la señora sacudió de forma nada delicada el mueble y uno de sus indeseables inquilinos salió corriendo. La chica blandió el haragán como si fuese un hacha, con tal puntería que a punto estuvo de separarle la cabeza del cuerpo. Por supuesto, no se acercó al cadáver, de cuya disposición se encargó un niño vecino quien carecía de sus escrúpulos.

La segunda fue ya estando en la universidad, sin ningún tipo de violencia de por medio. Durante el curso introductorio, la llevaron a una visita guiada por la facultad. Entre las diferentes instalaciones entraron en una —su nombre le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro— en la cual animales, en su mayoría roedores de todo tipo, tamaños y colores, abarrotaban jaulas. De este criadero sí recordaba el olor, típico de granja, con la diferencia de destinatario; estas criaturas serían usadas para el beneficio de la ciencia.

La lógica indicaba que no debía afectarle lo que hicieran con el animal. Después de todo, menos de un año atrás había participado en la disección de un cadáver humano. No obstante, esto era distinto. Algo le incomodaba, no sabía identificar bien qué, pero una sensación de malestar empezó a apoderarse de ella.

El anciano doctor dio inicio a la clase explicando la presencia de la rata blanca, así como el procedimiento que iba a practicar en ésta. Sin embargo, la joven encontraba imposible reparar en sus palabras: toda su atención estaba centrada en los ojos rojos de la criatura, fijos en el techo. Su pequeño pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo acompasado, tranquilo, suponía debido a algún tipo de anestesia.

Una vez hubo terminado de hablar, el profesor puso manos a la obra. Con la ayuda de un bisturí, realizó una incisión en el vientre de la rata. Luego, usando los dedos, se abrió paso entre los órganos de la cavidad abdominal. Entonces, sirviéndose de pinza y bisturí, extrajo un trozo de intestino. En ningún momento hubo derramamiento de sangre.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

En el instante en que el profesor hizo a un lado la bandeja con el animal, todo se volvió confuso. La joven no sabía hacia dónde mirar. Al tiempo que el anciano doctor fijaba el trozo de intestino con unas pinzas a una varilla de vidrio, la mitad de sus alumnos se abalanzaban cual buitres sobre la criatura. El anciano doctor sumergía el diminuto tubo de carne dentro del líquido del vaso de precipitado, los jóvenes alumnos  —a diferencia del anciano doctor, no se habían tomado la molestia de ponerse guantes— empezaron a meter las manos en el vientre de la criatura. El anciano doctor añadía al líquido incoloro unas gotas del contenido de uno de los frascos, los jóvenes alumnos empleaban el bisturí para extender la herida. El anciano doctor se alejó del escritorio —había terminado su parte—, los jóvenes alumnos extrajeron el resto del intestino.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

La joven no podía dar crédito a cuanto veía. Mientras el _Ser_ —ya no distinguía un cuerpo de otro, formaban una sola entidad—, burdo aspirante a Víctor Frankenstein, dejaba al descubierto sus bajos instintos, torturando a la indefensa criatura, quienes no participaban volvieron a sus asientos y se dedicaron a revisar sus notas. No obstante, lo que más la sorprendió, y en cierta medida provocó repulsión, no fue la indiferencia de estos últimos, sino la tranquila aceptación del anciano doctor, quien no dijo ni hizo nada para detener la locura.

La sed de sangre no había sido saciada todavía. En los ávidos, insondables ojos de este _Ser_ de múltiples brazos se asomaban sombríos deseos; compasión, ética, moral y cualquier significado que tuviesen esas palabras huían despavoridos a ocultarse en lo más profundo de su subconsciente.

El _Ser_ extendió la herida hasta el cuello, rompiendo en el proceso las débiles costillas con el bisturí, hasta dejar al descubierto pulmones y corazón. El pequeño órgano bombeaba acelerado.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

Uno de los brazos descendió, armado con una jeringa, clavó la aguja directo al corazón, como si se tratara de un alfiletero, e inyectó su contenido, sin titubear. Entonces, el ritmo del bombeo empezó a disminuir, mas cuando estuvo a punto de detenerse, el _Ser_ repitió el proceso, inoculando esta vez una sustancia que provocó la reacción contraria y el corazoncito aumentó el ritmo de bombeo.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

Mientras unas manos se encargaban de extraer el resto de los órganos de la cavidad abdominal, otra se encargaba de evitar la muerte del indefenso animal, clavando agujas cual brujo de vudú practicando un hechizo.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

De pronto, tan rápido como empezó, el grotesco rito se detuvo.

El _Ser_ ya había consumado su capricho, su macabro juego. Se alejó del altar en que yacía inerte su sacrificio.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

Entonces, el anciano doctor, sin pronunciar palabra, dio por finalizada la clase al retirarse, con paso firme, hacia la puerta del salón. Los jóvenes alumnos —futuros médicos que tendrían seres humanos bajo su cuidado— recogieron sus pertenencias y se marcharon.

La joven, antes de cruzar el umbral, volvió la vista hacia el escritorio.

Los ojos rojos de la criatura fijos en el techo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473131) by [ulmo80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulmo80/pseuds/ulmo80)




End file.
